1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus by which multiple users on a network can execute printing and designate printing time.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, apparatuses that can reserve printing and designate the printing time to execute printing at the time designated by the user are used as electrophotographic printers, copy machines, and complex machines (see, generally Japanese Patent Application No. hei06-268781). The type of image forming apparatus that reserves printing is used among multiple users and printing is possible from another user while waiting for reservation of the printing.
However, while waiting for reserved printing, the remaining amount of consumable material, such as developer, recording paper, and the like necessary for printing in normal printing of other users, gradually decreases. Therefore, at a time when designated reserved printing is begun, there is a problem of a lack of consumable material.